Final Destination: End of the Line
by Amazingchi
Summary: It was meant to be a blissful mini-vacation. However, Harry and his friends never get there as he gets a horrible premonition before they even set off. He manages to prevent his friends and a few others from boarding. However, it isn't over yet...
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

**A/N: I do not own Final Destination...**

**Welcome to my Final Destination. Enjoy the Ride**

**

* * *

  
**

A blue hatchback pulled into Lincoln Station's overnight car park and the three passengers got out first. The driver, Harry Murphy, followed suit a moment later. As he stepped out of the car, cold wind whipped around him and sent a chill down his spine, mainly because it was the middle of summer. Shaking it off, he walked round the car and opened the boot. The three passengers; David Hislop, Lucy Wilson and Jenna Murphy and retrieved their luggage and starting walking. After collecting his own suitcase and locking his car, he caught up the the other three, wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist, who smiled and kissed him on the cheek in return. David made a retching noise and they all laughed.

David, or 'Dave', had been Harry's friend for as long as either could remember. Whilst Harry was the romantic type, flowers and all, David was none of that. In fact it was rare that a night was not a one night stand with him. He did not like romance. However, although he'd never physically admit it, he actually thought that Harry and Lucy were meant for each other and that he'd probably end up being Harry's best man someday.

Harry himself hoped that the 'someday' would be sooner than Dave expected, provided the answer to the question that he had just double checked was still in his pocket was 'yes'. That was the real reason why he'd chosen a scenic mini-vacation whilst his parents were away; to propose to his girlfriend of three years, Lucy.

Meanwhile, Harry's younger sister, Jenna trudged alongside in relative slience. She thought that she was only coming along so that she wouldn't be home alone. In fact, Harry had brought her with him was because he expected Lucy would ask her to be her Maid of Honour, should she say 'yes' of course, since Lucy had grown very close to Harry's sister in the three years they had been together.

Harry, David and Jenna reached the main entrance and Lucy a short moment later. The station had only recently been redesigned and the insides were now shiny and modern, whilst retaining the traditional feel on the outside.

"Hurry up, the train is probably already here..." moaned the ever impatient David, passing through the main entrance.

"Sorry! My bag got caught on something!" Lucy apologised

"Well, watch where you're going then!" he chided.

"How about you watch me hit you in the face with it?" She laughed as she caught up with Harry, weaving her fingers through his.

"Come on, you two, stop your bickering." Harry laughed, joining in, "Now let's catch this train!" With that, the four of them ran off.

As they neared towards their designated platform, it became clear that their train wasn't there yet. Neither was one of them. Something felt very wrong and Harry's stomach churned slightly.

"Hey, where's Jenna?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I'm right here..." she stated simply, reappearing from the crowd.

"Where did you go?"

"I was hungry so I went to vendor over there," she replied, pointing at the vendor in question and brandishing a chocolate bar.

"Well... well, just don't disappear on me again, I'm supposed to be looking after you on this trip."

"Harry, I'm 17..."

"I know, just if anything ever happened to you..."

"It's okay, I'm fine. They smiled at each other, although despite her saying this, something felt wrong. They turned back to face the other two, who were smiling at them too, albeit David's smile was slightly mocking. At that moment their train pulled into the station.

"Come on," David encouraged, "let's get the good seats."

"Yeah," Harry replied, no longer feeling enthusiastic. That sense of dread still hadn't gone away. He gulped and followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a second train that was due to arrive in the station a few minutes later rounded a bend in the track and it's driver prepared to slow it down for arrival.

The operator in the signal box had fallen asleep doing the sudoku from that day's paper. The alarm telling him a train was approaching and the tracks needed changing went off, waking the man from his slumber, sharply. He leapt up which sent the pen he had been using flying and landed in the lever mechanism. So when the operator went to pull it, so that the incoming train would arrive at the correct platform, it didn't move. Which wouldn't have been much of a problem if at the same time another freak occurrence happened.

Just as the poor man in the signal box was failing to change the tracks, a kid that lived alongside the track was lining up a brick in a huge catapult that he had hand crafted between two trees in his garden with a can on a fencepost several metres away, at the end of his garden. The train tooted it's horn to notify people of it's arrival and caused the kid to release the brick, which soared straight over the can and smashed through the train's window and severely injured the driver, knocking him unconscious. To make things worse, he fell on the lever which accelerates the train.

* * *

The four young adults did get ahead of the crowd and boarded their train quickly, settling into the first four seats. They needn't of rushed to their carriage, the front one, as it was an early train and there were only a few other passengers. A tall kid, with glasses who gave off the sense that he didn't get out of the house much, boarded after them and sat diagonally right from where they were, on the opposite side. He was followed by a middle aged businessman, who had just got off the phone with a business partner and black man with his arm round a South American girl, both in their early thirties. The businessman went to the far end and sat down and started to do some work on his laptop, whilst the couple took the seat in front of him.

"Excited?" Harry asked everyone once they were settled, in an attempt to shed the bad feeling he had.

"Yeah!" they replied in unison. The ticket collector finally boarded the train and sorted himself out before he made his way along the aisle.

"Tickets, please."

At that moment, chaos erupted as the speeding train slammed into the rear carriage, buckling it and the second carriage to one side and causing the front one to derail too and pitch away from the platform. The speeding train continued it's path and ploughed straight through the rear of the carriage, wiping the businessman clean out. The bolts holding a coupling rod between two of the wheels of the second carriage gave way just as the two carriages broke away across the tracks and into the platform on the other side, sending it flying, straight through the couple and destroyed their upper halves.

A sudden lurch sent the slightly nerdy looking kid forward into the seat opposite, knocking him unconscious on the metal bar. As he was no longer trying to act against the motions of the train, his body bounced down the aisle and hit the other train, where the pressure sucked him through the tiny gap between the trains, grinding him into tiny pieces; spraying blood and bits of flesh everywhere. Something from the kid dislodged a bit of exterior metal from the speeding train, which ricocheted down the carriage and impaled into the ticket collector who had just unfortunately stood back after being thrown about by the lurching.

Something jammed itself between the trains, and the carriage with the remaining four tipped over and a suitcase from the overhead fell off and it's metal handed connected with David's skull, and into his brain before rebounded away. The carriage continued to roll and once upside down. Someone shouted "Hold on!" But Harry didn't know who, it could even been himself. The bolts holding the seat Jenna was on, snapped and she fell, the seat crushing her windpipe as it landed on top of her. Harry and Lucy were hanging onto their seat desperately, which was mercifully holding fast. Lucy was weakening and she lost her grip where she fell to what was the ceiling just as the carriage rolled over onto it's other side and swiftly back upright again. This bounced Lucy off the wall and onto an upright pole which had removed itself from the roof and bent just enough to welcome Lucy's chest through it.

The carriage remained relatively still for a moment and Harry just had enough time to brace himself against the far wall, where he'd landed, when the carriage stopped very abruptly. The force of which sent him through a surprisingly still relatively intact window, onto the tracks. He rolled once and readied himself onto his knees with the last of his strength. He looked up just in time to see his train pivot on it's wheels once more and come crashing down on to him.

_ Oh s..._

At which point he found himself back on the platform watching his train come in.

Come on," David encouraged, "let's get the good seats."

"Yeah," Harry replied automatically, the colour draining from his face. He snapped out of his stupor and stepped back, back away from the train onto the adjoining platform on the other side that the other train would have pulled up at, and shouted, "NO!"

Three heads swivelled round, along with a few bystanders' too.

"What?" David asked, joining him, as did Lucy and Jenna.

"It's not safe... we have... we have to get out of here," replied Harry breathlessly, grabbing Lucy and Jenna by the arm and just hoping that Darren would follow suit.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Lucy, worried that Harry was going insane.

"We need to leave, there's going to be a horrific accident!"

That caused more heads to turn. More importantly, a businessman put his hand over his phone to see what the disturbance was, and a tall nerdy kid looked like he'd seen a ghost. The businessman backed away from the train to where Harry was instinctively and the kid practically ran away, bumping the black man and his Hispanic girlfriend in the process.

"Hey!" The black man shouted at the kid.

"Is he okay?" A new voice asked, this time about Harry. Harry looked at the source, it was the ticket collector, Harry was about to repeat his warning when all hell broke loose. This time, for real.

* * *

**A/N: This Lincoln Station is entirely fictional, just a play on words from JFK Airport ;). I'm sure you can work out why that is so.**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Suit Down

**A/N: And so it begins.**

* * *

"I haven't got time for this," The businessman complained. Michael Letterman was one of ten people in the police questioning room. The other nine being: Harry, Lucy, Jenna, David; The nerdy kid, Ed King; The couple, Jonny Redford and Maria Hernandez; the ticket collector, Brian Fields and Officer Jay Gibson. They were all sat down around a table, apart from Michael who was tapping his foot impatiently in the corner. Officer Gibson had been assigned to the train crash survivors case simply because he was on duty at the time.

"The faster you let me get on with this, the faster you can go, and trust me, I want to get out of here almost as much as you do," he reasoned and the Mr Letterman fell silent, Officer Gibson sat down on the table next to Harry, "Now, finally, Mr. Murphy, what exactly happened?"

"I don't know..." he started to answer, trying to think of the easiest way to explain it, "it was like I was there, in the crash and everyone died, but when it came to my death..." Ed gulped at the word 'death' "... I was back on the platform about to board."

"When you say 'my death'...?"

"I was last to die in what I saw."

"Right." Officer Gibson straightened up and addressed everyone at once, "To be honest, I can't see anything illegal here and quite frankly, I think you're lucky as hell. You're all free to go."

"At last..." grumbled Michael Letterman and left the room quickly and all the others filed out slowly afterwards.

Once outside the police station, they headed towards the station car park. The businessman clearly had shifted as he sped past Harry and the others in his saloon the opposite direction as they reached the pathway, passing a young woman pushing a pram. The baby occupying it was playing with a toy helicopter and tried eat it.

"No, no, no," the mother reprimanded the child and took the toy away , "you could hurt yourself on that."

"Hey!" Darren shouted at Harry. There was something that seemed awfully important about that exchange that he'd stopped walking to stare at the child and his helicopter.

"Sorry... I was miles away, what?"

"I just wanted to say, thanks for saving our lives back there, even if you're insane." That was followed by an acknowledging nod from both of them, "Now come on, you drove us here, remember." They made their way back to the car. The black man and his Hispanic girlfriend drove past them as they reached their own ride. For some reason, the nerdy looking kid, Ed, was waiting at Harry's car.

"Um, hi."

"Hi...?" Harry responded, question why the kid was there.

"Thanks for saving my life." Ed replied and added much in a much quieter tone, "... for now."

"It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. Trust me." Ed attempted to state profoundly, though he stuttered a bit.

"What do you mean by that? And why did you say 'for now'?" Harry asked him seriously, the others were paying the kid their full attention now too.

"It's not the first time this has happened. I need to show you something, I've got my laptop in my car," Harry looked at his friends and family for their response, it was shrugs all round.

"Haven't got anything else to do, I suppose."

* * *

Back at the Police Station, Officer Gibson sat down at his desk to do some finishing up. He was about to shut down the computer and get ready to go when he got an E-mail. An E-mail from someone he hadn't seen in years...

* * *

Harry, Lucy, Jenna and David found themselves at a nearby coffee shop with Ed. Sat round a circular table with Ed in the middle, they huddled around the laptop. Ed tilted the screen to avoid the glare of the afternoon sun that was streaming through the window.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" asked Harry, sipping his coffee, which he desperately needed after the events of that morning.

"One moment..." He clicked a link... "There." It was a blog.

"What the..." Harry exclaimed and Ed passed control of the mouse to Harry. He scrolled down the page. There were photos of McKinley raceway, someone had captured the moment a rollercoaster had derailed too. There was also, clearly taken by a phone, a photo of a window falling on what could have been a teenager, though it had been taken after the kid's head had been squashed, blood spraying everywhere. The rest of the blog was much the same. "What is this?" He asked, finally.

"You're not the first. Ten years ago, a student had a premonition, that what you had, a 'premonition', of the plane he was on blowing up, he managed to get a few people off. It blew up. It happened again, a woman called Kimberly Corman foresaw a horrific traffic accident and prevented a few people from getting on the interstate. Then, four years ago, another student had a premonition of this..." Ed pointed at the rollercoaster picture "...and again saved a few people. Finally, last year, the McKinley Speedway disaster, you read about that?"

"Yeah..." Harry replied quietly, the other were dumbfounded too, even the sceptical David.

"Another student saw that coming and got some people out." He finished. The next minute or so was utter silence.

"Erm, what is the point of showing us this, just because Harry here's the fifth to do this? Besides, we've survived..." David asked.

"That's the problem. It seems that Death doesn't like people cheating him... and eventually gets the survivors one by one, usually in freak accidents. That poor teenager under the glass? He was saved from that interstate incident."

"You're saying that Death will pick us off now, like it's an living thing?" Lucy asked Ed, looking terrified.

"Unfortunately."

"How do we know it will happen to us though? What makes you so sure?" David asked, trying to fight uncharacteristic fear. Right then, the shop's owner turned the television on, with blasted out at a too high volume for a moment before he righted it. That made the five of them flinch and caused Ed to accidentally scroll down the page. All eyes were on the television though.

"...where a horrific disaster occurred when the 180 Train for currently unknown reasons failed to slow and an mechanical issue stopped it from changing tracks, causing it to collide with a stationary train, killing all passengers. However, apparently a young person freaked out and prevented his friends from getting on and a few others didn't get on it either. The names are currently confidential, but they should count themselves lucky. This Miranda Page..."

The owner changed the channel to a music channel once the report was over. All five of them were still staring at it though.

"180..." David breathed, now believing the story. "The train was 180... that flight that Alex kid got off was Flight 180 wasn't it?"

"Yes." Ed replied meekly and turned his attention to the laptop again, "Oh!" The other four looked at the cause for the exclamation. When he'd scrolled, he'd finished on an entry called 'The 180 Curse?', which contained a load a photos relating to the disasters where '180' featured, like the 'Next 180' sign. Ed then simply asked, "Who was first to die?"

"What?" Harry asked forcing himself to look away from the laptop, "Oh, why? Does it matter?"

"Apparently, Death will come for us in the order we were meant to die originally," Harry simply nodded and racked his brains.

"The businessman was."

* * *

Michael Lettermen at that time was waiting in an airport lounge. He was on the phone again, explaining to his boss about that morning's disaster and the fact he was now taking a flight instead.

Outside, a helicopter started it's motor and the blades began to spin, faster and faster.

A lady with pram approached Michael.

"Could I possibly have this seat?" She asked, smiling.

"One moment, Bob" He said to his boss and took the phone away his ear and placed a hand over it, "Yeah, sure..." He stood up and ambled down the corridor, one wall of which was just glass from floor to ceiling. "Sorry about that... where were we?"

The blades of the helicopter outside rotated faster and faster. The pilot was completely unaware that the bolt holding the tail rotor in place was wiggling gradually looser until...

Michael Letterman was still pacing up and down the corridor on the phone to his boss, when he had a gut feeling to look out the window. He was just in time to see a rotor blade come crashing through the window, which continued its journey by splitting the unfortunate businessman and his black suit straight down the middle and embedded itself in the far wall. The two sides of Michael Letterman toppled away from each other and the phone fell from his lifeless hand.

"Michael? What's happening?" Bob's voice asked through the phone, in response to screaming that followed Michael's death, as his blood pooled around it.


	3. Chapter 3: Monster Mash

**A/N: So that's one down...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The afternoon sun cast an amber glow over Garfield Park. Harry, Lucy and Jenna were sat around a picnic bench. A partially stripped tree, despite it only being the middle of summer cast a finger like shadow alongside them.

"Hey..." Darren greeted Harry as he sat down opposite him, taking the final space.

"Hi," the other three responded, none of which were particularly enthusiastic as all three were still reeling from the notion that Death was hunting them.

"Look, just because that businessman actually died, doesn't mean that what that Ed kid said is true, besides that was over a week ago now... perhaps what happened to those others isn't going to happen to us."

"Perhaps," sighed Harry, not really believing it.

"He did in a freak accident though, just like those others..." said Jenna, trembling.

"Maybe Darren is right. Let's stop worrying for now at least," Harry said, just to put Jenna's fears to rest more than anything, "now, lets catch that movie."

The four stood up and walked out of the park, but before leaving Harry couldn't help but notice that shadow. It had a curved piece and next to it was an oddly straight line for a tree branch. It looked remarkably like a noose and a spike...

* * *

Maria Hernandez was watching the news on television. She wasn't really playing attention to it, instead she was replaying the day the train crash had occurred in her mind, and how she would have been on it had Jonny not stopped to shout at that kid. Her fiancé, sensing her troubles put his arm around her.

"Hey, we didn't get on it and we're fine, and that's all that matters," he reassured her, "I think we should go to Ty's party, perhaps it'll take you mind of that."

"Yeh, okay..." she accepted.

"I'll go fetch our costumes," with that he left the room and returned a few minutes later brandishing two outfits. Maria's was a witch and he had a skeleton costume, "Okay, could have been a better theme, I admit, but the offer still stands." Even though it was summertime, Jonny's friend, Ty, had decided on a 'spooky' theme for his birthday.

"It's fine, let's get changed."

* * *

Harry was at home, flicking through the TV channels, when there was a knock at the door. His parents, now back from their holiday, were at work and Jenna was away at a friend's house who she had met after leaving the cinema, which meant he had to see who it was. Opening the door revealed Officer Gibson.

"Mr Murphy, I need to speak to you, may I come in?" He asked.

"Sure..." Harry replied, moving out the way to admit the Officer.

A few minutes later, they found themselves sat opposite each other at the dining table. Spread out on the table were photographs of all the survivors. Michael Letterman's photo had a large red cross on it.

"As I understand it, you saw had a premonition, so you avoided getting on that train. By doing that you saved some others by accident. Now they're going to die unless we intervene," Officer Gibson stated, in a serious tone.

"How do you know about this?" asked Harry, surprised at the Officer's knowledge of the situation.

"Right after you lot left that day, I received an e-mail from an old friend; Thomas Burke. He's been through this before. I took him a week to persuade me that he wasn't talking nonsense," he explained then paused for thought, "How do _you_ know about this?"

"That Ed King kid, he owns a blog on the internet all about this, after we left the station he showed us it ."

"You didn't think to inform the police?" asked Officer Gibson.

"We were rather distracted of the fact that we have been chosen to die, if I'm honest," Harry rationalised.

"Fair enough," Officer Gibson accepted.

"You said 'unless we intervene'... what did you mean by that?" asked Harry.

"Ed's blog didn't explain that then, according to Burke, if you intervene, like he did with his now wife Kimberly, death skips them and puts them at the end of the queue, so to speak."

"Wait..." a thought formed in Harry's mind, "There's two people that survived? How?"

"He didn't say," replied Gibson, looking glum, "Right now though, people's lives are at stake and I need to know who is next. Can you rearrange these photos into the order this died in your premonition?"

"Sure." Harry set about placing the pictures in the correct order. Starting by putting him at the end. Michael's was already at the beginning, so it was just a case of filling in the middle then. He wasn't quite sure which of the couple had died first, so he placed them on top of each other, followed by Ed then the ticket collector, Dave, Jenna, Lucy and finally himself, "There."

"Thanks," Officer Gibson stood up, sliding the photographs carefully so that they formed a pile whilst keeping the order intact. He had walked all the way to the door before Harry rushed after him.

"Wait! If I can help, I will. Let me come with you." Harry pleaded.

"I can tell that you're not going to take no for an answer are you...?" He paused for a second, "go on, then," He replied. Harry scrawled a note saying he was out and left it by the phone, before closing and locking the door behind him.

"So, how do we save them?"

"I don't know, push them out of the way or something like that. First we've got to find them."

* * *

It was just gone midnight when the final few stragglers left Ty's house. It was a fairly large house, with a homely feel too it complete with white picket fencing.

" Hmm, I must have lost my noose at some point," perused a departing guest, who had come as a hanged man, "Oh well... It was a great party mate."

"See you sometime," Ty said, shutting the door behind the guest, he turned around to find Maria stood there, in full witch costume.

"Have you seen Jonny?" She asked.

"Out back, I think, probably still swimming," he replied pointing at Jonny's costume that was hanging on a coat peg, they had all been asked to bring swimming gear just in case they wanted to use the facilities, "I've just gonna help the wife tidy up."

Meanwhile, Jonny was indeed enjoying a late night swim when a branch snapped and fell off one the trees in the yard, it landed on a switch; the switch that operated the pool cover. As a result the cover began to close. Jonny didn't notice until it was over half way close and when he did attempted to climb out the pool. However, the noose that the hanged man had misplaced during the night was in fact trapped in the pool filter and as Jonny tried to get out, the noose wrapped around his ankle. Unfortunately it wasn't just a prop noose, and as he struggled, it only tightened more. All the while, the cover was nearing ever closer until it connected with Jonny's neck. The motor driving the cover began to work overtime as it attempted to finish its journey, crushing his windpipe in the process, and choking him. Then, with a sickening crunch, it completed its job, decapitating Jonny Rockwell in the process, the headless body staining the pool red as the head bounced onto the poolside. If it was any consolation, he died from the lack of oxygen just a moment before he lost his head.

It was unlucky that at moment, Maria decided to check on Jonny and promptly screamed at what she walked in on.

Outside, a police car pulled up and Officer Gibson with Harry in tow got out. Simultaneously, they leaped over the picket fence and ran to the front door. Upon hearing an extremely loud scream, burst through the door and hurried straight through to the backyard, just in time to watch Maria rush over the her deceased fiancé's head and slide on the water, now mixed with blood, that he had splashed over the side. As she slid, one of her heels snapped and sent her pirouetting round so that when she fell down, she was facing the night sky. That was the last thing Maria Hernandez saw before she was impaled on the picket fence, the point sprouting through her neck. Her head lolled over the other side and the witch hat fell to the ground. Blood trickled down the pristine white fencepost.

Harry then knew that Death was going to let them off easily.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going with the theatrical releases as the canon for this story. Basically, Kimberly and Thomas are alive... that's about the only major difference. **


	4. Chapter 4: King of the Dead

**A/N: I felt sorry for Maria... I have to admit. Seeing her Fiancé die like that. At least her woe didn't last long.**

**Anyway time for the next chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later, Harry found himself at Jonny Rockwell and Maria Hernandez's funeral. He wasn't exactly sure why he was there. He had tried to tell himself and had told the others it was because he felt guilty that he hadn't managed to save them, but that wasn't entirely the reason. He had, in the end, decided to come simply to apologise and to wish them a happy afterlife, if there was one. He may have had some reason to be there, but sure as hell didn't know why Ed King was so Harry decided question him after the funeral.

"I didn't want to believe they were dead because you said I was after them," Ed responded. Harry nodded to show that he knew what Ed felt. Though he was doing a good job of it, Harry could tell that Ed was terrified. He was too.

"What's your number? If I see anything, I'll ring you, okay?" suggested Harry as she took his own phone out of his pocket. Ed put his number in Harry's phone whilst Harry did the same for Ed. Ed looked like he was about to walk away when instead he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and pressed it into Harry's hand.

"If I don't make it," was all he said for clarification and then he did turn and go, leaving Harry alone. Harry unfolded the sheet. At the top was some log-in information, which Harry assumed was for the blog. However, it was the bottom that caught his eye. It simply read: 'The Mortician knows'.

* * *

That evening, in Ed King's house, his mother was making dinner for him when the microwave sprung into life. The sudden mobilisation of the microwave made her jump round in shock. As she went to turn it off, her phone rang. Pressing the 'cancel' button on the microwave, she answered. It was their next door neighbour.

"What?! I'll be right over!" She announced, once her friend had finished her story. "Ed, I'm just going round next door, keep an eye on your dinner please?" She called up the stairs, before hastily putting his dinner in and running out the house.

* * *

Harry was idly flicking through the channels at that same moment, when it landed on an image of flames. He bolted upright. If anything screamed 'sign', this did. He simply couldn't divert his gaze and only just managed to change the channel again, onto an advert for half-price kitchen appliances. After a few minutes of frantic searching, he found a piece of paper, scrawled upon which was Ed King's phone number. Hastily, he dialled it.

* * *

In Ed's bedroom, his phone rang, which made him jump. Reading the caller ID sent a shiver down his spine, he knew what this call meant. Gulping, he accepted the call.

"Ed?" Harry's voice questioningly greeted him.

"Yeah..." he breathed, trembling slightly. An awkward silence followed. Ed plucked up the courage and decided to get it over with, "What did you see?"

"Umm... I saw fire... in my TV. The screen might be important, I don't know, but watch out for fire."

"Fire..." Ed repeated quietly, "Well, thanks." It was then that he noticed the smell of something burning and spotted a wisp of smoke emanating from his computer screen. "Um, speak to you later, hopefully." He hung up. The smoke grew thicker and began to come from the computer itself too and he slowly began to choke. Stumbling out of his room and slamming the door behind him, he decided he needed a drink. In part to combat the dryness brought about by the smoke and in part, in his mind, to celebrate escaping death.

Just as he was grabbing a can from the fridge, the microwave started up again. He moved to turn to microwave off, which was right next to the fridge when:

PING!

He microwave stopped and the noise made Ed, who was still thoroughly nervous, drop the can he was holding. He bent down to pick it up again when suddenly:

BANG!

The oven exploded.

When Ed's mother had wheeled round in response to the microwave the first time, she had knocked a bottle of cooking oil onto the opened oven's door, which then rolled to the bottom of the oven. The oven had finally ignited the bottle, sending the door flying off. The oven door crashed into the fridge door, which in turn slammed shut with such force cracked Ed's head like a nut in nutcracker, blood, bone and brain spraying everywhere. Ed's mostly headless body fell to the floor. More pieces of skull fell off as he hit the tiles. The heat of the explosion singed his clothes whilst shards of the oven and kitchen cupboard showered the kitchen, some embedding into Edward King's remains.

* * *

Harry arrived in time to see the fireball erupt in the kitchen. Getting out of the car he saw the flashing lights of a police car approach quickly and skid to a stop outside the next door's house. Ed's mother burst out the front door only to be held back by Officer Jay Gibson, as Harry had called him before leaving. For the next few moments, Harry felt like he wasn't really there, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion . More police came and cordoned off the scene. An ambulance followed with the coroner to collect Ed's mutilated corpse. All the neighbourhood appeared to see what had happened and upon hearing the news, surrounded Mrs King to console her. Harry watched on, not feeling like he was really there. His trance like state was broken by Officer Gibson.

"How are you coping?" He asked.

"I didn't save him..." was all Harry could say.

"You couldn't have done anything to prevent this," Jay reassured him.

"I could..." Harry whispered. He took a deep breath. Another officer ran over.

"Jay, I think Mrs. King is good to talk now," he announced.

"Cheers Mike, I'll be right over." Officer Gibson replied and Mike ran off again. He turned to face Harry again, "Now, focus on the next one. You can beat this, and I'll try to help in anyway possible, kay?"

"Alright,"

"Good lad," Jay patted him on the shoulder and gave him a half-hearted smile, "I've got to help finish off here, but if you want, I'll drive you home."

"I'm okay, I think. Thanks anyway." Harry declined, "The ticket collector's next, if you could keep an eye on him..."

"Sure thing." agreed Officer Gibson and then walked off to where Mike was talking to Mrs. King. Harry returned to his car and taking one last look at the unfortunate scene, he reread the piece of paper and drove away.

* * *

He wasn't heading home however, his destination was in fact the mortuary. Once there, Harry descended into the depths and walked into a fairly small room, on one side was a large fire pit for cremations. The flames reminded him of his failure to save Edward King, adding large volumes guilt and sadness to the ball of emotions that were currently dominated by fear.

"So, we have another one." A deep voice echoed behind him, Harry whirled round to face its owner. He would have laughed at the fact Ed had sent him to what was literally a tall, dark stranger, if everything about his this man seemed to soak up the light.

"Erm... Someone suggested I should come see you...?" He half stated, half asked.

"You mean Edward King? That was a nasty one."

"What?"

"He's through there." He gestured the dark doorway behind him. Harry wanted to run through and apologise, but even though it seemed like an invitation, the prospect was so uninviting.

"Why was I sent here?" Harry asked instead.

"The same reason as the others. To find a way out of death." The Mortician replied. Harry realised that he man's expression hadn't changed a bit since he appeared and wondered if he had emotions

"Is there?" Harry blurted. The Mortician just smiled what Harry though was the creepiest smile he had ever seen, almost as if he'd read Harry's thoughts. He wished that the man had stayed emotionless.

"Your friend already knows how." With that, he turned, the shadows enveloping him as he left the room.

"Which friend?!" Harry shouted at the darkness. There was no reply. He didn't really expect one though, so Harry left too and reappeared in the cemetery. Despite his surroundings, Harry felt more at ease after being down there. However, he drove out of there as fast as could anyway. All the way home he asked the same questions over and over again.

_Which friend? What do they know?_


	5. Chapter 5: The Damon Headmaster

**A/N. Sorry for the delay guys. I won't promise the next chapter's coming soon... just in case I let you down! ;)**...

* * *

The morning after, Brian Fields put his best suit on. He had woken up morning with his future clear to him. The few weeks off work had given him time to think and now finally, he had decided that he wasn't going to work on the trains any more. He would hand in his resignation and move on with his life. Although he had tried to believe that it was because he wanted make a positive step, he never could, it was simply the fear of going back to a place that had nearly killed him that was holding him back. Still, grabbing his coat, he left his apartment to face it one more time to resign.

It had taken him all of the morning to press down his fear to even attempt to go within a mile of the place, so it was early afternoon before he was walking down the street to the station. He approached with much trepidation, but he forced himself to enter, one step at a time. The fact that the wind picked up and dark clouds suddenly appearing over the station and releasing a torrent of rain certainly didn't help the situation. Though, it wasn't just the dramatic change in weather that made the station a forboding place. Cranes, looming over the entrance as part of the repairs for the damage caused by the train crash served as a constant reminder of the incident.

* * *

High above the station, a crane operator was dozing off in his cabin.

* * *

Brian, meanwhile had passed through the foyer and onto the platforms. The surprisingly large crowds that were huddling under the cover of the roofed section due the weather forced him to walk under the edge of the roof to the administration office. For a second, he thought he heard someone shout his name, but when he looked there was no one there. Lightning struck in near distance, followed by the ominous thunderclap.

Lightning struck again less than a minute later, this time a lot closer, in fact it struck the cabin containing the snoozing operator, who woke with a start. Unfortunately, has he jumped in his seat he hit the 'release' button on his console. The concrete block that the crane was meant to be moving into position fell from the crane's grasp, down towards the station below.

The crowd reeled from the lightning and near instantaneous thunder, Brian probably jumped more than the everyone else though, being already on edge. Before he regained composure, someone crashed into him, pushing into the safety of the masses, just as the concrete block crashed into the roof, sending tradition pointed fence posts hammering into the spot he would have been standing in if the stranger hadn't moved him out of the way.

"You alright?" The stranger asked. Brian got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, thanks... wait, I recognise you!" Brian exclaimed, "you're the one who stopped me from getting on the train in the first place. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you... twice. Thank you"

"No problem, we need to talk," announced Harry.

* * *

Harry, Brian and Officer Gibson, who had actually been at the station too joined David, Lucy and Jenna in the middle of the park. Chosen, as it was a large open space in which they could see anything coming in plenty of time, just in case.

"You did it?" Lucy asked as they approached.

"Yeah..." Harry smiled grimly, hugging his girlfriend. Once out of the embrace he turned to Dave, "Though... this means you're next."

"I'll be fine, don't you worry," he replied in the most reassuring and sincere voice Harry had ever heard from him, "beside, I'm sure you lot will keep me out of trouble." Something flashed in his eyes that made Harry think Dave knew something that he didn't, though he hoped it was just confidence.

"Ummm, what you mean 'you did it' and 'you're next'" Brian asked, confused and worried.

"You didn't tell him?" Lucy asked Harry, almost an accusation.

"No, I thought I'd wait till I rejoined you lot." Harry replied.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Brian.

"Have you been paying attention to the news?"

"No. Um... I've haven't been coping well in the aftermath of nearly dying... I've stayed away of anything to do with death and the station, till today... to avoid being reminded," reasoned Brian. A brief flashback to that day's chaos surged through his mind and he shuddered.

"Bad luck, mate, you're about to be constantly reminded," David stated, laughing, but not because it was funny.

"Dave..." Harry warned, even though he knew he didn't mean it like that, "I'm sorry to say that you haven't escaped Death yet... not even now I've saved you for the second time, just you're just at the end of the queue again, sorry."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"I messed with Death's plan by saving myself and the others, and now he's trying to finish the job... one at a time... but like I said, you're safe for now. It's David's turn." Harry explained.

"So you're saying that Death's out to kill me?" Brian's expression glazed over for a second and then turned into pure fear.

"Not right now, but when it's your turn again, yes." Harry replied with a grimace, "Stick with us though, help us, and we can try to beat this."

Brian sat down on the nearest bench to think for a moment. Harry took this pause as an opportunity to talk with the others and Officer Gibson and recite the events of a few hours prior. As he was doing so, a vendor wheeled his cart along the path, 'Quinn's', the sign read, in block writing. Though to Harry, the 'Q' appeared brighter than the rest of the name... but he couldn't work out what that was trying to warn him about. He knew it was an omen, but not what of. As the cart passed out of view, Brian collected his thoughts and gave his response.

"Okay. As I'm not next though, can I take care of a few things and meet up with you guys later? Brian agreed, bobbing up and down a bit, racked with nerves and impatience.

"I think we should be able to manage that." Harry replied, "Oh! Where do you meet us? My place?"

"I reckon we should go out, celebrate! How about donuts?" David suggested.

"No, too many thing could go wrong in a place like that," responded Harry.

"I doubt you've death-proofed your house... and your parents are back, you don't want them around, you know, just in case," said David.

"True..." Harry said, sighing, "Fine. Damon's Donuts it is, meet us there tonight."

"Got it." Brian confirmed and ran off.

* * *

"I still think we should have done this at home," said a worried Harry as the four of them approached their destination; Damon's Donuts. Brian had message Harry saying that he'd be there in a few minutes.

"Hey, I think you deserve a reward for saving Brian's life, and hopefully the rest of ours too." Dave attempted to reason.

"Alright, quickly though," Harry responded, realising he wasn't going to get his way, "We'll just get some donuts and go."

"Deal." Dave agreed.

* * *

On the roof of Damon's Donut's, a bolt holding the huge donut in place wobbled.

* * *

On the ground, next to Damon's Donut's, Harry had suddenly frozen in place, a chill had just gone through his bones.

"Guys, we should go... I'm getting a bad feeling." He announced. Lucy and Jenna came over to comfort him. However, the stubborn David stayed where he was.

"Oh, come on! You're always going to be having a bad feeling now, everything is going to fine."

At that moment, the bolt gave way and the donut fell the ground with an almighty thud. Right down on top of David. Harry, Lucy and Jenna recoiled, hoping to avoid watching their friend die.

"See, it missed me, we're going to be fine!" David exclaimed. The others stopped cowering behind their hands to see that the donut had landed _around_ David and he was standing in the middle with a manic grin on his face. Unfortunately, the weight of the donut before it prised itself completely free had dramatically loosened the support to which it was connected to from its sockets on the roof. It wobbled and tumbled over the edge, and fell, point first. The group didn't get a chance to turn away in time and watched in horror as the support plummeted down, down through David's head into his body. Blood, flesh and brains splattered his friends and his lifeless body slumped to its knees before collapsing over the donut.


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Full Circle

**A/N: Good job I didn't promise this chapter was coming soon, eh? Oh well, it's here now! David's death was actually the first to be planned, I think... I thought it was pretty good one too! Anyway, enjoy this chapter... the next will appear sometime... hopefully within the week.**

**Creepy fact, this; Chapter 6, was 1,666 words long when I uploaded it...**

* * *

Harry, Lucy and Jenna were still stood in the same position when Brian arrived a minute later.

"Damn." He exclaimed upon noticing David's corpse. This broke the other three out of their trance. Someone nearby had witnessed the accident and rang the emergency services, who appeared a little while later. Amongst the new arrivals was Officer Jay Gibson, who upon finding the one smaller group of survivors ushered them away from the scene. He directed them to a bench on the other side of building, thinking that not being able to see David would help them.

"I'm sorry," He said once they were all sat down. Harry raised his head and gave a weak nod of acknowledgement.

"Thanks," Harry said. The sirens and flash of lights reflected in nearby windows still gave away the events of previous hour, so Jay changed his mind and decided to move the group elsewhere.

"Hey, if you want, my house isn't far from here, there's a key by the door, under the plant pot on the left hand side. Harry, you remember where the house is, right?" Jay offered.

"Yeah, I think... anywhere's better than here anyway, thanks again" He replied, quietly.

"No problem, just be careful," advised Officer Gibson.

"Don't need to remind us!" Harry chuckled, not really feeling the humour himself.

* * *

The four remaining survivors found themselves walking down a street, on which Officer Gibson's house was situated, only a few minutes later.

"Um, Harry?" Brian piped up. He had not said a word since 'Damn' upon his arrival.

"Yeah..." replied Harry.

"Is his house safe?" Brian asked.

"Probably not, we'll have to death-proof it as much as we can," Harry said.

The rest of the journey to Jay's house was made in silence. Once there, another storm began to brew, sending chills down all four spines. Harsh winds rattled the windows, and rain began to pelt the Earth. Jenna rushed to find the key. As she bent over to look under the plant pot, the winds shook a weather vane on top of next door's house, which broke free and soared through the air, straight towards Jenna. Brian noticed the shaking vane before it was unleashed and managed to push Jenna out of the way.

"Hey!" She shouted at him, just as the weather vane embedded itself into the ground, in the spot where she was, Jenna looked up at the person who had just saved her life, "Thank you."

"No problem," He replied.

"Come on guys, lets get inside. The sooner we death-proof the place, the better." Harry said, noticing the spark of attraction that was about to bloom. He didn't disapprove of it, but if he allowed it to continue and Brian died, he didn't want to see Jenna in tears. He knew what it was like to fear for the one he loved. Taking the key from Jenna's hand, he opened the door and stepped through.

* * *

An hour passed, an no attempt on their lives was made, much to their relief. They had wrapped up all the sharp objects, taped all potential swinging or falling objects as much as they could, or removed them entirely.

"Will Officer Gibson mind us doing this?" Brian asked.

"I'm sure he'll understand," was Harry's reply. Both of them went back to the death-proofing. Lucy nudged Harry and they moved to one side, out of earshot of the other two.

"Harry..." She started.

"Yeah..." He responded, expecting what this talk was going to be about.

"I'm next, aren't I?" Lucy asked, and broke down into tears.

"Yes, unfortunately," Harry said, holding her close and then pulled away so that he could look into her eyes, "I swear to you, I will not allow anything to happen to you."

"Promise?" She said, softly.

"Promise." He smiled. She gave a small smile in response, "Come on, we'd better keep going with this."

* * *

The strong winds attacked a window in the attic, and after a while, it shattered, no longer being able to withstand the force.

* * *

"I reckon that's everything," Harry declared, not that much later. He wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and smiled at the others.

"What do we do now?" His sister asked.

"We wait for Jay, then we'll work something out," he replied.

* * *

The wind blew around the attic, unbeknownst to occupants below. A coat was hanging on a stand and it began to flap, causing the stand to teeter.

* * *

The group had now sat down on the sofa.

"Um... sorry, guys, but I need to go to the loo..." Lucy said.

"Alright, Jenna, go with her, you know... just in case," said Harry and Jenna nodded, "I'll stay down here with Brian."

The girls rose and headed upstairs.

* * *

The coat, now experiencing the full effect of the strong winds finally sent the stand toppling, which in turn bashed into a pile of boxes. The top box contained a bowling ball, that tipped over and the ball fell. The pile of boxes were conveniently placed next to the hatch and the ball fell straight towards it.

* * *

Jenna, on complete alert heard the thump of the stand falling over and spotted the entrance to the attic, which they had missed earlier. Suspecting what was about to happen, she grabbed Lucy and pulled her back, out of the path of the bowling ball which came crashing through the thin, wooden hatch.

"Thanks, Jenna," She managed to say once the shock wore off.

* * *

The boys heard the noise and raced up the stairs, to find only Jenna stood there.

"Where's Lucy?" Harry asked.

"In the bathroom," Jenna replied.

"Alone?" He probed further.

"Yeah," His sibling replied and pointed to the bowling ball, which they had not moved, "She's not next any more, though..."

"... I am," Harry finished.

As they descended back downstairs, the door opened, admitting Jay Gibson.

"Everyone's alive, I see." He stated, upon counting all four.

"Thereabouts. It's my turn now." Harry announced.

"Oh. You can stay here the night, the rest of us will take shifts on guard, if you want," offered Jay.

"I doubt I'll get much sleep anyway, but thanks for the offer." Harry said.

* * *

As it turned out, the night passed without incident. A new day dawned and Harry's phone vibrated in his pocket, which woke him up. He answered the call.

"Hi...?" He said, groggily, he must have had a better sleep than he expected, "Oh... Hi, Mum... what? I'm safe, why? … Fine, I'll come home."

"That sounded important," Jay said, entering the living room, the group and had slept in there as they had death-proofed that room the most, he passed Harry a glass of water. "Thought you might be thirsty."

"Cheers," Harry said, taking the glass. Knowing that Death planned more complicated deaths than poison, he felt relatively little fear drinking it, "Yeah, that was Mum, she said to go home, there was news that she had to tell me in person... probably about David..." Harry's attempt a cheerful morning mood fell then.

"I can have a word, if you want to stay here..."

"I should really see my parents before I..." Harry let the sentence trail off.

"Okay, I'll wake the others and drive you." Jay offered.

"No, no cars, they're far too dangerous, we'll walk... it's not that far." declined Harry. They did wake the others and moments later, the four of them were preparing for the trek to Harry's house along with Jay, the more there were, the better chances they had.

* * *

Ryan Talbot was drunk at the wheel, despite the fact it was early in the morning. The road alongside Damon's Donuts was re-opened a lot earlier than it should have been, and it was that road he was driving down. Although the road was open, there were a few workers vehicles about, there to repair the damage caused by the falling donut. A man with a wheelbarrow was about to step into the road, and Ryan, even in his drunken state noticed him. However, he dodged the man rather too vigorously and swerved across the road, which knocked a can of beer off his dashboard onto the driver's side floor and subsequently rolled under his brake pedal. The out of control car careered around the corner and down the hill, clipping a lorry in the process. The car sped down the hill, getting even faster as Ryan failed to be able to brake and due to the heavy rainfall the previous day, the roads were nearly frictionless. It sped towards five pedestrians walking past the end of the road.

* * *

The pedestrians were Harry, Lucy, Jenna, Brian and Jay. Once again it was Brian who noticed the speeding car before the others, He ran forwards and tackled Harry, sending them both rolling further down the street as the car sped between the group. Brian stopped first and Harry rolled to a halt a few paces further along.

"Thanks Brian, lets say that makes us even." Harry said as they both stood up and brushed themselves down. Unfortunately as all of them were now transfixed on Harry and Brian, none of them noticed the damage the car had done to the lorry at the top. The lorry was in fact carrying a large donut, to replace the broken one for Damon's Donuts. Ryan's car had hit the side, breaking the buckle that fastened it in place, the buckle on the other side, strained and snapped, not being able to hold the donut by itself, and it was released from the back of the lorry.

"Wait, Brian you're..." Harry didn't get to finish his sentence as the rolling donut flattened Brian. The other four had no time to recoil as Brian's blood sprayed over them all.


End file.
